Roblox
Roblox is a Massively Multiplayer Online Game (or MMOG for short) which is similar to Disney's Toontown Online and Club Penguin. Users can customize their avatars called 'Robloxians' by purchasing items in the catalog with a currency called 'Robux', and explore user-generated worlds or ones created by the Roblox administrators themselves. There was also another currency that formerly ran alongside Robux called 'Tix', but was removed in early 2016. Since 2010, the Walt Disney Company has partnered up with the platform for many sponsors over the course of a decade since, and in-which these include Disney's TV shows, movies, games, etc. Following the shutdown of Toontown Online and Club Penguin, Disney hasn't been operating a MMOG since, which has since caused Roblox to debatably become their biggest partner in the subject of MMOG video games. Below is a list of all of the Disney-related promotions that have taken place so far: Events Zeke and Luther * Date: March 6th, 2010 - March (?), 2010 * Description: N/A Lab Rats * Date: February 7th, 2012 - (?) (?), 2012 * Description: ROBLOX has partnered with Disney XD to promote their new show, Lab Rats. ROBLOX developer Luke Weber and level designer Tara Byars have teamed up to create challenging timed missions in three classic ROBLOX levels. In order to complete the missions successfully, you will need to use the Lab Rats bionic super powers. If you are successful in completing all three missions, you will earn the Lab Rats Cap. Be sure to tune in for the premiere of the all new original series Lab Rats on Monday, February 27 at 8:30/7:30c on Disney XD. You can check out new episodes every Monday night at 8:30/7:30c. Cloud 9 * Date: January 3rd, 2014 - January 29th, 2014 * Description: Think you're the best snowboarder around? Prove it, by racing to victory before time runs out! If you're the best you'll win the virtual Cloud 9 Snowboard on ROBLOX. The new Disney Channel Original Movie Cloud 9 premieres Friday JaNEWary 17 at 8P. Hallow’s Eve (2014) - (Sponsored by Kirby Buckets) * Date: October 13th, 2014 - November 1st, 2014 * Description: Monsters have invaded ROBLOX. Mummies, Lizard people, Ghosts, and creatures too horrible to name here. We need a hero to defend us from what hides in the darkness! Are you brave enough to be that hero? Big Hero 6 * Date: February 3rd, 2015 - March 1st, 2015 * Description: Come take part in the Big Hero 6 scavenger hunt running through March 8. Find Baymax's missing Belt, Glove, and Wings which are randomly scattered across the map at certain times, and you'll earn a copy of Baymax's Helmet for your character! Summer Camp (2015) - (Sponsored by Disney XD) * Date: June 14th, 2015 - June 30th, 2015 * Description: Summer is here and it's time to play all your favorite ROBLOX Summer Camp themed games. Explore the woods of ROBLOX High School, play your favorite camp games at Ripull's Minigames, or best your foes at some good old fashioned Paintball! There is a hidden DxD branded prize in each Summer Camp themed game - so be sure to be looking around while you enjoy all the Summer Camp fun! Disney Infinity * Date: August 31st, 2015 - September (?), 2015 * Description: Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition has arrived at ROBLOX! If you haven’t heard, Disney Infinity is all about playing out the adventures of some of your favorite Disney, Disney•Pixar, STAR WARS™ and MARVEL characters, stories and worlds. Superheroes, the Force, what more could you want? Well, we decided the answer to that is pizza and dodgeball - so, in our infinite wisdom, we have decked out Work at a Pizza Place and ROBLOX Dodgeball to get the best of both worlds. BLOXgiving (2015) - (Sponsored by The Good Dinosaur) * Date: November 12th, 2015 - December (?), 2015 * Description: Bloxgiving is upon us, and I am sure you know what that means! That’s right, dinosaurs! We have teamed up with The Good Dinosaur to bring exactly what everyone is thankful for: dinosaurs. Stay alert and find the hidden Dinosaur inspired items in each game to get them as a prize! Also, if you were able to guess that Bloxgiving meant dinosaurs then you have some pretty strong Bloxgiving game. Just sayin’. Zootopia * Date: February 11th, 2016 - March 12th, 2016 * Description: Welcome to the urban Jungle that is Disney’s Zootopia! Take in the sights and earn a prize for completing each quest, given by the bear greeter. Battle Arena (2016) - (Sponsored by Captain America: Civil War) * Date: April 18th, 2016 - May 8th, 2016 * Description: A wise man once said, “The two most powerful warriors are patience and time,” but I doubt he ever met Captain America and Iron Man. Battle Arena has arrived and Cap and Iron Man are planning on working out some of their…”differences”… And while it is never great when good guys fight each other, at least there are some awesome prizes to be won! Around the World - (Sponsored by Finding Dory) * Date: June 2nd, 2016 - June 20th, 2016 * Description: When adventure comes a-knocking on your door, will you answer it? I’ve traveled all over this land, and yet I still can’t seem to find Dory! Explore Around the World and keep an eye out for puzzles and quests to win some splendid awards! Summer Camp (2016) - (Sponsored by The BFG) * Date: June 20th, 2016 - July 6th, 2016 * Description: It’s summertime, and you know what that means here at ROBLOX… Grab your hiking shoes and your sunscreen, it’s time to go on another adventure at the ROBLOX Summer Camp! Spend some quality time with your friends on an epic hunt for The BFG’s dream jars or tackle the obstacle course to win some of our biggest summer prizes yet! Summer Games (2016) - (Sponsored by Pete's Dragon (2016)) * Date: August 9th, 2016 - August (?), 2016 * Description: The world’s biggest sporting competition is just getting started. Join your friends for the ultimate contest in athleticism and compete in the name of glory! Do you have what it takes to go for the gold during the ROBLOX Summer Games? Don’t worry - Pete’s Dragon, Elliot, has your back. So, put your jersey on and compete in the featured games to win fantastic prizes! Moana * Date: November 12th, 2016 - November 23rd, 2016 * Description: N/A Universe (2016) - (Sponsored by Rogue One) * Date: December 8th, 2016 - December 17th, 2016 * Description: Evil threatens to take control of our universe. Heed the call, our brave ROBLOXians, to join the fight and protect the galaxy from this threat. Fight against sinister forces, or explore space in search of untold riches! Complete the missions in these games for a chance to win exclusive prizes from beyond the stars! Don’t forget to see “Rogue One: A Star Wars Story”, in theatres December 16th. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Date: April 11th, 2017 - May 15th, 2017 * Description: The Guardians of the Galaxy are back to ensure that the galaxy remains, well, guarded! Ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough to keep Volume 2 away from you in this grand adventure. Join in on the cosmic fun and earn some awesome prizes by completing missions in some stellar games. Be sure to see Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2 in theaters May 5th! Buried Treasure - (Sponsored by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) * Date: May 15th, 2017 – May 28th, 2017 * Description: Ahoy! From now until May 28th, set sail for an epic adventure across three featured Roblox games to win exclusive virtual prizes. If you can complete all six missions and earn each prize, you’ll also be rewarded with a Grand Prize! Immerse yourself in vast island caves, discover hidden and mysterious treasures, and escape from a horde of undead pirates in an unforgettable swashbuckling experience. While you’re exploring the high seas, be sure to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales in theaters May 26th! Cars 3 * Date: June 10th, 2017 – (?) (?), 2017 * Description: Roblox is teaming up with Disney's Pixar's Cars 3. The legendary Lightning McQueen is suddenly pushed out of the the sport he loves by rival Jackson Storm. To get back in the game, he will need the help of Cruz Ramirez to compete for the Piston Cup and prove that #95 isn't finished yet! Will he win? See Cars 3 in cinemas this July to find out! DuckTales (2017) * Date: September 5th, 2017 - October 4th, 2017 * Description: All your favorite characters from DuckTales have just arrived from Duckburg in search of their next grand adventure! Join them in their quest for the ultimate prize by figuring out the clues released each week and completing their corresponding mission! Complete all the missions and you will be awarded a Grand Prize as well as eligible users being entered to win a Nintendo Switch! Please see Terms and Conditions for more information here. Spider-Man: Homecoming * Date: September 26th, 2017 - October 23rd, 2017 * Description: Spider-Man has arrived at Roblox to help defeat the nefarious Vulture! Aid Spidey by preventing the Vulture from stealing the alien Chitauri Weapon tech and defeating him once and for all! If you are successful you will be awarded a special prize for your efforts! And be sure to see Spider-Man: Homecoming - watch it at home now! Nightmare Before Bloxtober - (Sponsored by Thor: Ragnarok) * Date: October 3rd, 2017 - October 16th, 2017 * Description: Vampires and werewolves and mummies, oh my! The Nightmare before Bloxtober has begun, sponsored by Marvel Studios Thor: Ragnarok, with hair-raising horrors and spine-tingling treasures! Join in the thrills and chills during our spookiest event yet and earn exclusive virtual prizes, as well as a grand prize for completing all the missions! (**Grand Prize will be awarded on October 19th**) And be sure to see Marvel Studios “Thor: Ragnarok” in theaters November 3rd! Coco * Date: October 30th, 2017 - November 27th, 2017 * Description: Miguel and his friends have arrived at Roblox on their journey to discover his family's past and to prove his musical talents! Complete the missions to earn awesome prizes and find your own inspiration! And be sure to see Disney/Pixar's Coco in theatres November 22 in 3D. Space Battle - (Sponsored by Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Date: November 30th, 2017 - December 17th, 2017 * Description: The Roblox Universe has fallen into chaos, and it’s up to you and your friends to restore the balance! Take up arms on frosty planets, futuristic cities, and even the farthest reaches of outer space for the chance to win exclusive virtual prizes from now until December 17. If you can complete all six missions and conquer the stars, you’ll be awarded a Grand Prize! (**Grand Prize will be awarded on December 19th**) While you’re out exploring the cosmos and bringing order to the galaxy, be sure to see Star Wars: The Last Jedi in theaters on December 15! Innovation (2018) - (Sponsored by Black Panther) * Date: February 5th, 2018 - February 18th, 2018 * Description: The world is changing faster than ever. Brilliant minds across Roblox are racing to build gadgets and gizmos once thought possible only in our wildest imaginations. Now the time has come to show everyone what you’re truly capable of during the Innovation Event, sponsored by Marvel Studios’ Black Panther, in theaters on February 16! Help lead a technological revolution and earn exclusive virtual prizes by completing the missions below from now until February 18! If you can complete all six missions, you’ll be awarded a Grand Prize! (**Grand Prize will be awarded on February 21st**). Battle Arena (2018) - (Sponsored by Solo) * Date: May 15th, 2018 - May 29th, 2018 * Description: IIIIIT'S BLOXIN' TIME! Introducing the Robloxian in the red corner...YOU! Step into the ring and compete in the Roblox Battle Arena Event from now until May 29. Show off your fighting chops in three action-packed games and you can take home the glory, plus exclusive virtual prizes! If you complete all six missions, you'll also be awarded a Grand Prize! And after you go for the knockout, you can watch Solo: A Star Wars Story on May 25! Heroes (2018) - (Sponsored by Incredibles 2) * Date: June 5th, 2018 - June 19th, 2018 * Description: When the universe plunges into chaos and despair, who will save the day? YOU. Yes, we’re calling upon you, the heroes of Roblox, to don your super-suits or your sword and shield and bring your own brand of justice to these crime-ridden worlds from now until June 19. Complete special missions in the three action-packed games below to earn exclusive virtual prizes in the Roblox Heroes Event, sponsored by Disney/Pixar’s Incredibles 2, in theaters June 15! Egg Hunt 2019: Scrambled in Time - (Sponsored by Avengers: Endgame) * Date: April 18th, 2019 - May 13th, 2019 * Description: A rift in the space-time continuum has swallowed up 58 of the world’s most powerful eggs, plunging the Multi-Eggverse into chaos. Only you can prevent reality itself from cracking wide open. Assemble with your friends and follow the threads of fate across over 40 different games filled with secrets, dangers, and even some of the most heroic eggs you’ve ever seen! Embark on a journey through space and time, discover eggs-traordinary new powers, and step into a world where your decisions will shape the future of the Multi-Eggverse as we know it... Galactic Speedway Creator Challenge - (Sponsored by Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker) * Date: November 19th, 2019 - January 6th, 2020 * Description: The Galactic Speedway is home to daring driftspeeder pilots looking to prove their skill and valor against the best racers in all of Robloxia. Some come seeking glory. Others, riches beyond imagination. Whatever you desire, now you have the chance to follow in their footsteps and make your legend known across the galaxy. Scavenge the galactic scrapyard of Junker’s Canyon in Roblox Studio* to create your own driftspeeder, race with friends, and become the next Grand Prix champion! * Note: Roblox Studio is only available on a Windows PC or Mac computer.. Grand Prizes Prizes Catalog Items Trivia *''Meepcity'', one of the most popular games on the platform, re-used the Puffles (otherwise known as Meeps) from Club Penguin, along with the ice cream shop from Toontown Online. **Besides this, it was also featured in the Coco event. Category:Video games Category:Online games Category:2006 video games Category:Games Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Zeke and Luther Category:Lab Rats Category:Cloud 9 Category:Kirby Buckets Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney INFINITY Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Finding Nemo Category:The BFG Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Moana Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:DuckTales Category:Coco Category:The Incredibles Category:Non-Disney Category:Non-Disney websites Category:Non-Disney companies Category:Inside Out